


In Sickness and In Health

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Robin being a cute nurse, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Stolen Kisses, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Alice comes down with a cold and Robin decides to take care of her.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> An edited version of a fic I wrote during early season 6 of Killian having a daughter who was gay and being cared for by her girlfriend. It’s almost like I saw the future there.

“Well this is going to be fun,” Alice mumbled, pushing back the covers. Robin wanted to go to the beach and Alice knew that was not going to help matters. She had a feeling it was a cold brought on by her magic being on the frizz, her mom and sister got them from time to time. There wasn’t much the person could do except take some medicine and relax. But she wasn’t going to relax, it wasn’t often she got days like this.

 

After changing into jeans and a loose-fitting t-shirt, she waited for the doorbell to ring. The moment it did and she answered, Robin’s face dropped.

 

“You look like crap,” she said.

Alice rolled her eyes. “It’s good to see you too,” she replied, clearly sounding stuffy.

“Go lay down, we’re not going out.”

“What? Robin, yes we are…”

“I’m not kidding you. Just go lay down and let me grab some stuff…”

“No, no, no. If you don’t want to go out with me, fine. But you are not taking care of me.”

“Yes I am. It’s me or I call your dad. I know he would rush back here and you said he’s pretty protective whenever you get sick,” Robin pointed out. Alice let out an exasperated sigh.

“It’s just a cold brought on by magic…”

“Which means I won’t risk catching it. Couch, now.”

 

Alice sighed. There was no sense in arguing. As her head pounded, she made her way to the couch and laid down. She could hear Robin prattling about the house. She had been there so often over the past 2 years, she practically knew where everything was. She walked back in a minute later with some Tylenol and handed it to her.

 

“It’ll help keep you from getting a fever.”

Alice took it, making a face. “Alright, I took the stupid medicine. You can go now.”

“Nuh uh. I know you, I leave and you try to get homework done or something. You’re not moving.”

“You are aware we’re not married, right?”

“You’re not that lucky yet,” Robin muttered, leaving the room. Alice sent a half-amused smile after her.

 

It was quiet for a long time, so she began to think her girlfriend might have left. Then, she could hear upbeat music coming from the kitchen. There was no doubting it now, Robin was cooking. She always listened to really cheery music while she did.

 

“What are you cooking?” Alice shouted over the noise.

“Don’t worry about it,” Robin called back. “Just watch some T.V.”

 

She grabbed the remote and did as told. She had to admit, it was nice to have someone there. If she had left, she probably would’ve just curled up in bed until her father got back and felt like utter hell. The house was soon filled by some nice smelling food and the music ended up being more soothing than she thought it would be. Before Alice knew it, she had drifted off to sleep.

 

She woke up to someone placing a cool rag on her head. “Mmm…”

“Sorry,” Robin whispered. “Didn’t meant to wake you. You just felt a little warm.”

“S’okay. How long was I out of it?”

“Just an hour.”

“Oh.” Alice sat up a little. “Robin, you really can go home. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not leaving you alone when you’re sick. I made you something to eat, hold on…”

 

She disappeared and returned a minute later with a tray of soup, crackers and tea.

 

“Chicken noodle, your favorite. And I know you don’t like tea, but it’ll be better for your throat.” Robin gently lowered the tray onto her lap. Alice couldn’t believe it. Only her father had ever done stuff for her in such a way.

“Why are you doing all of this?”

“Because I love you. And I hate seeing the person I love so sick,” her girlfriend replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “So, it’s my job to take care of you.”

Alice truly felt touched. “Remember what I said, it’s brought on by magic…so not contagious…”

Robin giggled and bent down, kissing her gently. “You get more if you eat the soup and drink all the tea. I already ate.”

Alice started eating, it was very good and she could tell she had made it from scratch. “You know, when you’re sick I won’t be able to do something like this,” she joked. “You’ll get soup from a can and tea from Mr. Cluck’s.”

“It’s alright baby, I’m not dating you for your culinary abilities.”

“Why are you dating me?”

“Finish the soup and tea and find out.”

 

Alice smiled and finished all of it, choking down the tea. Robin cleared the tray and then sat next to her, stroking her hair.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Robin whispered.

Blush spread across Alice’s pale cheeks. “Thanks.”

“I don’t know why you get so embarrassed when I point it out. You’re gorgeous, Alice Jones, sexy too.”

 

Robin tipped her chin up and kissed her. Alice savored every minute of it. It was actually starting to make her feel better, just a little. Robin put the back of her hand over Alice’s forehead, a little taken aback.

 

“You’re still warm, but it’s not as bad as it was before.”

“True love’s kiss,” Alice whispered. “It helps cure things brought on by magic, I suppose.”

“Are you just saying that so I’ll keep kissing you?”

“Maybe?” Alice pouted a little.

Robin laughed and kissed her once again. “You really are something else.”

“You know,” she traced her thumb over her girlfriend’s knuckle. “I may not say it enough, but you are really beautiful yourself…and I do love every part of you.”

“You don’t have to say it. I can see it…in your eyes.” Robin put a hand on her cheek. “Those beautiful baby blue eyes.”

“Nothing compared to your chocolate ones.” And that, earned her another kiss. “So, I may be the sick one but since you’re insisting on taking care of me, it’s only fair that you pick the movie.”

Robin smiled brightly. “Really?”

“Anything you want. Even a stupid chick flick that’ll in no doubt make me puke all over you.”

“You say the sweetest things to me.”

 

Robin went through the huge box of movies and pulled out one, sliding it in the player before sitting next to her girlfriend. A moment later the title card for “Imagine Me and You” was on the screen. Alice sat up, leaning against Robin’s chest. Robin wrapped her arms around her torso, kissing her temple. Being sick was no fun, but it was good to have someone by her side.


End file.
